1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle differentials and, in particular, to the location and support of pinion bearings within a differential.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Differentials are used in vehicles to allow wheels mounted on either side of a vehicle axle to rotate at different speeds. A conventional differential includes a series of gears disposed within a differential housing that transmit torque from a power input shaft to axle half shafts supporting the wheels. One of these gears is a pinion gear. The differential housing defines an opening through which a pinion shaft extends to support the pinion gear. Bearings are disposed within the opening to allow the pinion shaft to rotate relative to the housing. An input yoke is coupled to the pinion shaft and to the power input shaft to transmit torque from the power input shaft to the pinion shaft.
Conventional differentials have several problems. First, the pinion shaft and input yoke extend outwardly from the differential housing for a relatively large distance (“pinion standout”). As a result, the differential requires additional space and the mounting of vehicle suspension components and other vehicle components is made for difficult. Second, installation and proper placement of the pinion bearings often require the use of spacers or shims during assembly thereby increasing assembly time.
There is thus a need for a differential for a vehicle that will minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-mentioned deficiencies.